Der Hinterhalt
by Aesculap
Summary: Ein roter Drache wird von drei blauen angegriffen, eine Zwergenfamilie versucht einen verletzten Elfen zu retten. Aber Nichts ist, was es scheint: eine helfende Hand kann zu einer tödlichen Gefahr werden, während ein anderer Drache gegen die Zeit anfliegt


Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte 'The Ambush'. Das Original ist irgendwie besser... *seuftz*

* * *

**~ Teil 1 ~  
**

**~ Der Hinterhalt ~**

Eine riesige rote Gestalt erschien am bewölkten Abendhimmel. In der einen Sekunde war da nichts außer ein paar einsamen Vögeln, in der nächsten nahm ein gigantischer roter Drache flackernd Gestalt an. Die Kreatur war in sehr schlechter Verfassung, einer der beiden großen Flügel so zerrissen dass sie sich kaum in der Luft halten konnte. Aus tiefen Wunden an ihrem Bauch tropfte Blut und das Fleisch der Gliedmaßen waren durch scharfe Klauen zerfetzt. Die Kreatur versuchte in einem kleinen Wäldchen gleich neben der alten Straße zu landen, aber das rechte Hinterbein war so zugerichtet, dass von der Grazie und Eleganz, die diese uralten Wesen normalerweise wie eine Art Aura umgab, nichts mehr erkennbar war und der Drache mehr oder weniger in dem Wald abstürzte. Nur Sekunden später war jeglicher Hinweis auf die unsanfte Landung verschwunden, hinter der Magie eines mächtigen Illusionsspruches verborgen. Ein Doppelgänger erschien an exakt der Stelle, die der abgestürzte Drache eben noch eingenommen hatte und floh in Richtung der entfernten Berge in dem Versuch zu täuschenr, die Verfolger des roten Giganten, die nur wenige Augenblicke später in ähnlicher Art und Weise wie die verletzte Kreatur zuvor schon, auftauchten. Die Jäger sahen sehr ähnlich aus, nur weniger zugerichtet - und blau. Das Simulacrum war außerordentlich schnell - schneller als die verletzte Kreatur gewesen war - aber seine Verfolger waren beinahe genauso rasch. Somit ging die wilde Jagd weiter.

Ängstlich hielt der Drache die Luft an. Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Zauber, der ihn hoffentlich schützen und für die magisch verstärkten Sinne seiner Verfolger nicht mehr wahrnehmbar machen würde. Er lag gänzlich bewegungslos für fast eine Minute, dann schimmerte seine riesige Masse und schrumpfte auf die schlanke Gestalt eines männlichen Elfen zusammen. Er war in teure Roben in rot, grau und goldener Farbe gekleidet, die jetzt zerrissen und blutverschmiert waren. Roben, die ihn wie eine Magier aus Dalaran wirken ließen. Einen übel zugerichteten Magier aus Dalaran, um genauer zu sein. Seine glatten langen Haare waren silbrig-weiß und seidig, sein Gesicht gut aussehend und mit entschlossener Miene. Drei alte Narben zogen sich über seine rechte Wange. Er musste die anderen warnen... Er musste einen erneuten Krieg verhindern. Der Friede war dieser Tage trügerisch und schlüpfrig und diese drei blauen waren alles, was für einen erneuten Ausbruch an Gewalt und Massaker nötig war, den wahrscheinlich kein Drache mehr überleben würde. Außer... Außer der Drachenschwarm, der hinter dem verräterischen Plan steckte. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz als er aufzustehen versuchte, aber sein rechtes Bein war zu sehr verletzt um damit noch richtig gehen zu können. Er wusste, er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren, er war zu schwach um sich noch selbst heilen zu können. Er brauchte Hilfe - je früher je besser. Die Welt umm ihn herum verschwamm ein wenig und drohte im Dunklen zu versinken. Der Elf schwankte gefährlich. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte seinen Blick und seine Gedanken wieder zu klären. Verdammt! Seine Illusion war verschwunden, er hatte seine Konzentration zu lange verloren. Jetzt musste er sich noch mehr beeilen. Der Elf versuchte aus dem Wald hinaus zu humpeln, er hoffte auf Reisende, die die Straße benutzten und helfen konnten. Aber mit jedem Schritt, den er machte wuschen die Wellen aus Schmerz mehr und mehr von seiner Stärke weg. Er stolperte und taumelte noch ein paar Meter bevor ihn die Schwärze endgültig umgab und seine Scherzen und sein Bewusstsein gleichermaßen verschlang.

Als Jaja an dem kleinen Wäldchen vorbei fuhr, kam ihr irgendetwas seltsam vor. Zu erst wusste sie nicht genau, was ihr da kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aber sie brauce nicht lange, um es herauszufinden. Die Vögel zwitscherten wie irre. Beinahe so, als würde jeder einzelne Vogel des Waldes sie anbrüllen... Aber so verhalten sich Vogel dovh nicht, oder? Sie stoppte ihren Ochsenkarren vorsichtig und spähte in den Wald. Alles wirkte normal, sie konnte nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken. Aber dann erhaschte sie den Blick auf etwas rötliches. Jaja packte die Mistgabel vom Karren und machte zögerlich ein paar Schritte auf den Waldrand zu. Da könnten Banditen sein... Halsabschneider... Sklavenhändler. Da war ein Elf. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, bevor sie zu dem Körper ging. Der Elf war männlich und blutverschmiert und reich - hoffentlich reich. Zumindest trug er teuer aussehendes Gewand. Das total zerfetzt war - wie schade! Sie hätte ein kleines Vermögen für deren Verkauf bekommen! Aber vielleicht waren ja noch Schätze in den Säcken und Taschen der Leiche verborgen - da mussten einfach Taschen sein. Niemand reist ohne Taschen. Unglücklicherweise schien dieser tote Elf eine Ausnahme zu sein. Keine Taschen. Und keine Schätze - aber ein Herzschlag! Verdammt! Die Leiche war noch am leben!

Als Jaja endlich zuhause an kam, war sie nicht sicher, ob der Elf den Weg hier her überlebt hatte. Sie rief nach ihrem Vater während sie die dreckige - und jetzt auch blutige - Decke entfernte, mit der sie den Körper bedeckt hatte. Der Boden der Karre war mit noch mehr Blut bedeckt, aber der Elf atmete noch. "Um Gottes Willen! Mädl! Wo hast du denn den Typ aufgetrieben?" ertönte die laute Stimme ihres Vaters hinter ihr. "Im Wald. Keinen Schimmer, 'was mit ihm passiert is' , aber er schaut recht reich aus." Dunol, ihr Vater spähte über ihre Schultern um einen besseren Blick auf den Fremden z werfen. Seltsam. Da war irgendetwas an ihm... Dieser Elf _fühlte_ sich nicht wie ein Elf an. Jaja beobachtete erstaunt, wie ihr Vater erblasste. Er war ein stämmiger, kriegserprobter Zwerg und Zwerge fallen einfach nivht in Ohnmacht. Aber gerade jetzt sah ihr Vater danach aus. "Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt aber er schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und packte die Füsse des Elfen. "Lass ihn uns einfach rein bringen..." Jaja nahm den Oberkörper und die beiden Zwerge trugen den bewusstlosen Elf ins Haus.

Jaja entfernte die ruinierten Roben vorsichtig - sie wollte dem armen Kerl nicht noch mehr weh tun. Sie kannte die Bißspuren der Wölfe. Sie kannte die Wunden, die Bärenklauen verursachten. Sie kannte sämtlich Verletzungen, die die hier im Sumpfgebiet heimische Tierwelt einem Zwergen zufügen konnte. Aber Jaja hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen. Vielleicht trieb sich da draußen eine neue Art von tollwütigem Bär herum? Oder ein Werwolf? "Du musst das zuerst säubern, mein Kind." wies sie ihr Vater hin. Sie warf ihr einen generften Blick zu. Jaja war sehr wohl in der Lage sich alleine um die Verletzungen zu kümmern. Ihr Vater blickte ihr in die Augen, nickte dann und sagte: "Ich geh mal runter und schau die Tränke durch. Sobald er aufwacht, wird er etwas zur Stärkung brauchen." Dann verließ Dunol den Raum. Jaja war mit dem fremden Elf alleine. Sie bemerkte das Fehlen von zwei Fingern an dessen rechter Hand - dieser Elf hatte wirklich schon einige Kämpfe gesehen. Jaja säuberte die Wunden so, wie es ihr die Priester gezeigt hatten und als sie fertig war, betete sie zu den Göttern. Vielleicht würde der Elf durch die Gnade der Götter geheilt werden.

Dunol wühlte sich durch ihren Kräutervorrat auf der Suche nach etwas sehr Speziellem. _Sehr_ Speziellem. Diese Kräuter konnte man weder zum Würzen noch zum Heilen benutzen. Sie hatten einfach keinen Effekt - nicht für Zwerge, Menschen oder Auch Elfen. Aber es gab eine Rasse, die sehr anfällig für die Inhaltsstoffe der Mischung waren. Es würde den Fremden nicht töten, nein! Er war viel zu wertvoll um ihn zu töten. Aber es würde ihn lange genug betäubt und schwach halten, bis sein Meister eintraf. Duno begann zu grinsen. Er hatte es geschafft einen von _ihnen_ zu fangen. Naja, mehr oder weniger fangen.


End file.
